1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to generating exams, and more particularly to a system and method for generating an exam.
2. Description of Related Art
An examination is often given to a person in order to determine a qualification or a grade for the person. The examination may be given on paper or be given electronically and may include true/false questions and/or multiple-choice questions. In order to generate the examination, a test creator often has to list out test questions and answers to the test questions manually.
However, this method is inefficient because listing out the test questions and the answers to the test questions is often redundant and exhausting. Additionally, the method often involves errors and accordingly extra resources may be employed to reduce the errors.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can generate an exam automatically in order to reduce inefficiency and inaccuracy.